the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
The School Play
The School Play is the 6th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: A Big Loss Synopsis: Lisa is in charge of the school play. She chooses to have the play be of her favorite movie trilogy, Descendants. It's up to her to star in it while having it be the best play yet. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Darcy Homandollar * Foop Cosma * David Miller * Hugh Lawson * Lindsey Sweetwater * Lana Loud * Jane Fitzgerald * Francis Stewart * Greg Miller * Lexie Lewis * Lola Loud * Winston Milbourne * Poof Fairywinkle * Dylan Cornheiser * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Roxanne Waters * Lucy Loud * Haiku * Ms. Shrinivas Transcript: It was a Tuesday morning. Ms. Shrinivas was in front of the classroom with a big surprise. Ms. Shrinivas: This school will be proud to present a play that will be performed in front of the whole school! Lisa grinned. She's always wanted to be in showbiz. Ms. Shrinivas: And one of you lucky kids will be able to write and direct the play! Lisa grinned even more. She also has always wanted to direct her own play. Lisa raised her hand. Lisa: Ms. Shrinivas, I have the perfect idea for a play. Ms. Shrinivas: Play suggestions will be decided tomorrow. Lisa: I know... But I can't hold it in any longer. Lisa gasped excitedly. Lisa: The play should be of my favorite movie series. Can anyone guess? The entire class, annoyed: Descendants! We know! Lisa looked embarrassed. Lisa: Have I mentioned this before? Lisa laughed nervously. Ms. Shrinivas: Well, I'd say that's a wonderful idea, Lisa. Though, I never saw the films myself. Lisa: Which was why I was thinking I run the entire play. You, Ms. S, can take care of the auditions. Oh... wait. Better let me do that too. Ms. Shrinivas: Great. What will you have me do? Lisa: Glad you asked. You could advertise the play. Make sure everyone shows up! Ms. Shrinivas: Okay, okay. Auditions will be held tomorrow afternoon during recess. Lisa looked smug. Lisa: Perfect. ~ ~ ~ The next afternoon during recess, the whole school was in the auditorium. Lisa: Okay, now I want to be dazzled! Show me what you got! Darcy raised her hand. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Yes, Darcy? Darcy: May I be the lead? Lisa: Oooo... No. Darcy: But why not? Lisa: I'm the lead! Darcy started to cry. Lisa: Okay. Where were we? ~ ~ ~ Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus came up on the stage. Lisa: The auditions for the Captain Underpants play is in a different school. In Jupiter. Lucas: Don't be ridiculous, Lisa. Marcus: Yeah! We came to audition for Descendants! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Very well. Who are you auditioning for? Lucas: Glad you asked! I'm the Evil King! Marcus: And I'm Maleficent! Mike: And I'm Jafar! Gus: And I'm Cruella Devil! Lisa looked exasperated. Lisa: I've seen enough. NEXT! ~ ~ ~ Poof came up on the stage. Lisa: Okay. Who are you auditioning for? Poof: Poof, poof. Lisa: Is that all? You can go now. NEXT! ~ ~ ~ Winston came up on the stage. Winston: I'm here to audition for King Ben! Winston began to sing a ballad of Did I Mention, sung by Ben in the original movie. Lisa: I heard enough. I have already chosen my Ben. Winston: Really? Who? Lisa: HUGH!! Hugh came in the gym. Hugh: What is it? I got a call saying I needed to tutor the kindergarteners. Lisa grinned sheepishly. Lisa: Heh. That was me. Yeah. You won the role of King Ben in my new Descendants play. Hugh: Okay. I've actually never been in a school play before. This could be fun. Lisa grinned. Lisa: Perfect. Winston left the stage angrily. Lisa: Well. I think I know who he could play now. ~ ~ ~ Lola came up on the stage. Lola: I'm here to audition! Lisa: Fantastic! Who are you auditioning for? Lola: Uh. Sleeping beauty's daughter. I...don't know her name. Lisa: How is that possible? Lola: I'm sorry, okay! I never liked those movies. I just came because this play is about a princess. Correct? Lisa sighed. Lisa: I guess. Next! ~ ~ ~ Dylan came up on the stage. Lisa: And who are you auditioning for? Dylan: Carlos! He's totally cool! Lisa: Okay. Show me some dance moves. Dylan attempted a plie, but fell on his butt. Lisa: Just what I thought. NEXT! ~ ~ ~ Everyone in the school auditioned. Lisa: Okay, the cast list will be up tomorrow during morning recess. Lexie: You better make me the lead, Lisa. Lisa smirked. Lisa: Oh, you know that won't happen. Lexie huffed and left the auditorium. ~ ~ ~ The next morning, the cast list was up on the playground's bulletin board. It read: Next Friday evening: 6:00-9:00 - The Descendants: A reimagining. By Lisa Loud Lisa Loud - Mal Darcy Homandollar - Evie Foop Cosma - Jay David Miller - Carlos Hugh Lawson - King Ben Lindsey Sweetwater - Audrey Lana Loud - Lonnie Jane Fitzgerald - Jane Francis Stewart - Chad Greg Miller - Doug Lexie Lewis - Uma Lucas Watterson - Harry Marcus Watterson - Gil Lucy Loud - Maleficent Lola Loud - The Evil Queen Haiku - Cruella de Vil Mike Smith - Jafar Winston Milbourne - The Beast Roxanne Waters - Belle Dylan Cornheiser - Hades Poof - Dude the dog Gus Wilde - King Ben (understudy) ~ ~ ~ The entire school looked at the list. Darcy: Oooo! I knew I'd make a great Evie! Foop: Well, Jay and I have a lot in common. You see, we didn't have the best life. David: Well, there is certainly one thing I have to say about Carlos. Why's he so afraid of dogs? They won't hurt him! Lisa: His mother taught him to fear dogs, duh. David looked embarrassed. David: Oh yeah. That's right. Winston: I still don't get why someone who DOESN'T EVEN GO TO THIS SCHOOL is playing Ben! I'm NOT a beast! Lisa: Sure you're not. Maybe a wolf, but not a beast. Winston glared at Lisa. Lindsey: Well, I'd make a great Audrey! One might say I look just like her! Lisa (under her breath): And act like her, too. Lana: Well, I don't get why I'm playing Lonnie. Doesn't she wear a DRESS throughout the film? Lisa: She does. But she's also a brave warrior...'s daughter. Lana shrugged. Lana: That'll do. Jane: And she has the exact same name as me. How'd you know, Lisa? Lisa: Eh. Common knowledge of the films, I guess. Francis: And I say. I'd make a good Chad Charming. Lisa: Of course you would. You're selfish and greedy just like him. Francis shrugged. Greg: Oh, sweet! I'm working alongside you, bro. I'm Doug! David: Well, technically you'll be dating Evie. Greg: Played by Darcy. Lisa, my friend. You are a genius. David glared at Lisa as she grinned sheepishly. Lexie: Well, I don't know who this "Uma" is, but I can tell she's not the lead. Lisa: That's because you're the evil pirate that haunts my...I mean Mal's...nightmares. Lexie grumbled. Lexie: I don't wanna be a pirate! I wanna be you! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lucas: Well, sweet! I'm a pirate. I dare you to walk the plank. Marcus: So am I, partner. Roxanne: I always knew I'd be a queen. Lola: But WHY am I the EVIL one? Lisa smirked. Lisa: Cause that's your true nature deep inside of you. Lola growled. Lucy: Sigh. I could get used to being the dark fairy. Haiku: And I could get used to being Cruella De Vil. She and I have the same tastes. Lisa: Oh, and Poof. You're the dog. Hope you love belly rubs. Cause David will be giving them to you a lot. Poof looked upset. Poof: Poof, poof. Dylan: But who is this "Hades" and why am I playing him? Lisa: Hades is the evil god of the underworld who just so happened to get trapped on the Isle in the third movie...and let's be real, Dylan. You're just like him. Dylan: Ugh. I don't believe it. Lisa: Well, believe it. Gus: But why am I AN UNDERSTUDY!? Lisa: Because. There are no other roles in the movie and you could be responsible for being Ben if Hugh's absent. Lisa muttered under her breath. Lisa: Which I'll make sure will never happen. Gus glared at Lisa. Lisa: Well, enjoy! Rehearsals are tomorrow. ~ ~ ~ Tomorrow morning, all the play cast was in the gym for rehearsals. Lisa: Okay, first scene we gotta rehearse... The VKs learn they're attending Auradon... Lisa took out the scripts she wrote and handed some to Lucy, Lola, Mike, Haiku, Darcy, David, and Foop. Lucy: You have gotten a chance to attend a different school...In Auradon. Lisa: But mom! It's filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses! Darcy: And perfect princes! Lisa glared at Darcy. Foop: And I don't DO uniforms. Unless it's leather. David: And mom said that dogs are vicious rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave! Lucy: You're thinking small. It's all about world domination! Lisa: Mom! Lucy stared at Lisa. Lisa: Fine. You win. Lucy: So it's settled. You'll go to Auradon and you will steal the fairy godmother's magic wand. Lisa: Okay, everyone. CUT! I'm not feeling this. Mike: Aw come on! Lisa: This play has to be PERFECT! And I feel like I was falling asleep. How about we cut to the scene where I actually GET to Auradon? Foop: Works for me! Lisa: Perfect! ~ ~ ~ Lisa, Darcy, David, and Foop exit from a pretend limo. Hugh: This. Is a momentous occasion. Hugh shook each of Lisa, Foop, David, and Darcy's hands. Lindsey: And I'm Audrey. His girlfriend. Soon to be queen! Darcy: Well, my mom is a queen...which makes me a princess. Lindsey: The Evil Queen has no real royal status here...and neither do you. Lisa: Okay! Cut! This has potential. ~ ~ ~ Lisa: Okay, now we cut to the big dance number... of Ways to be Wicked. Lisa begins dancing, but the others' dancing is all askew. Darcy bumps into David, Foop begins floating in midair, Hugh begins to feel out of place, Lana, Francis, and Greg are sitting on the sidelines refusing to dance, and Lexie keeps trying to upstage Lisa. Lisa: Lexie! This isn't your scene! Lexie: I know! But I'm a STAR! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: CUT! This isn't working. I hate to say it... Lisa began to cry. Lisa: But we need to cancel this play. Lisa ran out crying. David, Darcy, and Foop followed Lisa, who was in her secret dome clubhouse. Lisa noticed David, Darcy, and Foop. Lisa: Oh. It's you. David: What's wrong? Lisa: I can't do this play by myself. I realize that now. David: And you're saying? Lisa: It's too much pressure. Darcy began rummaging through the fridge in the clubhouse. She found some cookies. Darcy: Cookie? Lisa grabbed one. Lisa: Thanks, Darcy. Foop: This play will be awesome and you HAVE to consider giving it a go. Lisa: You know what? I think I will... ~ ~ ~ The night of the play arrived. Every parent, older sibling, middle school student, high school student, and grandparent was in the audience. Lisa, David, Darcy, Foop, and the entire cast was backstage. Lisa: Now are you ready to show them what we're made of? The cast (in unison): YES! Lisa: Perfect! Then let's do this! ~ ~ ~ The play was a major success. Lisa and the entire cast was backstage. Lisa: I knew you could do it! I never doubted you for a second. David: Well, you kinda doubted us. Lisa: I'm aware. Look, I'm sorry. Perhaps showbiz ISN'T for me. And now I shall go home and enjoy the Descendants films the way they're SUPPOSED to be made! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1